


Oh Crap, I'm a Painted Whore

by CrowleysBabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dean in Panties, Dom/sub, Dommer Reader, F/M, Face Slapping, Forced Feminization, Hair Pulling, Make Up, Orgasm Control, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Sub Dean, Submission, Verbal Humiliation, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysBabe/pseuds/CrowleysBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dean had been togheter for a long time and you both have your kinkys. But what about feminization? Let's try it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Crap, I'm a Painted Whore

**Author's Note:**

> This is some weird and crazy shit. Still, I hope you like it

Dean is kealing at Y/N's feet, head bowed, respectful and coy, hands bound in front of his stomach, leather collar around his pretty little neck, butt plug deep in his ass, satin red panties tight on his hard cock. He had been hard since the moment when she pushed him to his knees and wore the strap-on dildo.  
Y/N tilts and holds his head still by the chin, digging her nails on his soft skin, so she can look at her work on his handsome face. Shine pink lipstick on his full lips and black mascara and eyeliner around his eyes, pretty green eyes.  
She always had been fascinated for his eyes and how pretty he is, even in this ridiculous make up and satin red panties. Y/N feels a smile growing in her face as she feels his member getting harder.  
Dean shakes his head, escaping from her grip. Yet, he knows he'll have dark little marks and bruises on his chin and jaw later. She slaps him hard across the face, leaving a red print of her hand as he lets out a hurt whimper.

"Did I gave you permission to move, dirty little whore?", Y/N growls, clearly irritated from being desobeyed, she grabs his jaw tightly, her nails digging on his soft skin.

"I-I'm sorry... Mistress", he answers as her grip gets tighter on his jaw

"Tsk, tsk, Deanna", she says, sweeping her thumb on his lips and pushing it gently into his mouth. As a good whore, he takes her thumb in obediently and sucks it slowly. "It'll be better for you to watch your mouth. Or perhaps do you want me to get rough with you?"

He doesn't answer, he knows it's not a question. It's a warning: Y/N had been scratching her hand to spank him. Which he would love, but now he's more interested in her cock.  
She only smiles and removes her thumb from his mouth as lets go of his hair. 

"Be a good girl and you can have what you want, Deanna", she strokes her fake cock as Dean bows his head in shame. It's so humiliating being forced to use make up, panties and being called 'Deanna' or 'whore'. Yet, it turns him on as much as it turns Y/N on. And they both know it. "Look at me when I talk to you, slut", she comands as Dean tilts his head to meet her gaze. "Good girl", she mutters, running her nails across his exposed ass cheeks. 

Then she stops in front of him, the head of her strap-on dildo touching his lower lip, he opens his mouth to take it in. He needs it so much. But Y/N thrusts her hips back, not allowing him to catch it. Dean whines and tries to sit up to get the dildo in, but she pushes him back to his knees. He whimpers as her right hand goes to his short hair and pulls it roughly, yanking his head back.

"You want me to fuck you hard until you can't walk or sit, don't you, greedy slut?", Y/N whispers, caressing his jaw and neck with her other hand. Dean moans aroused and close his eyes, he likes it so much when she caress him. Yet, it doesn't take too long. She slaps him on the face, he opens his eyes and whines in a hurt way. He wasn't expecting it. "Answer me, whore"

"Y-yes, Mistress...", Dean stumbles, still surprise for the slap. "I want... to be fucked... until I-I... until I can't walk"

"Well, dear whore", Y/N says, smiling devilish as she lick her lips. "Get on your hands and knees and wait like a good girl"

Dean nods and try to get on all fours with his hands bound in front of his body. When he's almost there, he collapses, hitting his shoulders and chest onto the ground. There's a mocking silence and Dean's cheeks burn in shame. But still, he suports himself on his hands and knees and waits, just like he had been told.

"You've got a nice ass here, slut", she mutters, slapping him on the left ass cheek. 

"T-thank you, M-mistress", Dean says, cheeks so red as his panties. 

Y/N only lets herself smile as she removes Dean's panties, she strokes his hard cock and sees pre cum dripping from the head of it. But he doesn't cum, he hasn't received his permission to do it. Dean is dying for his release, he wants to yell out "please, let me cum", but he still waits, he wants to be fucked hard. He needs it.  
Dean gasp and moan as the small butt pulg that had remained in his ass is removed. In the moment that it is gone, he feels so empty and wanting more. Craving and aching for the feeling of being filled with something. He wants her cock inside him. 

"I don't want hear a sound, whore. Got me?", she orders, pushing roughly two lubed fingers in Dean, spreading the lube around and inside his hole. He's loose and open wide for her. 

"Y-yes, Mistress", he gasp and moan as the answer leaves his lips

"Good girl. Stay still", Y/N says, adding one more finger to the others

She lets herself smile, remembering the first time they had done this, how worried and tensed Dean was, how cute was his reaction for like this... He had been fucked like this several times by her. Sometimes, Y/N just leaves a butt plug in him while they have sex, to loose his hole. Dean can't say he doesn't like it.  
Y/N removes her fingers from his ass and his whole body ache for her cock. So, when the head of the dildo is getting slowly and gently in Dean, his whole body grasp the fullness and he feels it moving on the inside. It feels so good.  
The dildo is a big sized one, so he takes a few seconds to adjust to the thick plastic cock all inside him. When Dean adjust to the stunning feeling of being filled with something that big, Y/N starts to move her hips up and down, out and in.  
She's is on her knees behind him, moving herself to fuck him harder. She leans in and kisses Dean's back and shoulders blade as her right hand strokes his cock and the left one pinch a nipple, her nails digging in the flesh.  
Dean fucks himself back in the dildo and moans as it hits his prostate. His balls are tight and almost purple by holding his cum back, still he waits. He bites his lower lip to not moan and closes his eyes as mucles relax and give up on control, openning himself wider to her as her hand on his hip pulls him closer to the dildo.

"Do you wanna cum, whore?", Y/N asks, teasing him, stroking his hard cock.

"Oh, G-God, yes! Please, Mistress", Dean answers. She loves see him like that. When he can't think or lie or hold back what he's feeling and she can see throught him. When he's vulnerable and lets her know.

"Is that what you want?", she teases, leanning in against his back to pinch the other nipple. Dean nods, biting his bottom lip. "Beg for it, slut!"

"Please, Mistress, please let me cum! I'll eat you out later, cum without touching myself, I'll do whatever my Mistress wants me to!", he promises, aroused by begging and being fucked at the same time. "I'll behave. Please! I swear that I'll be a good boy..."

"A good what?", she asks, raising an eyebrow. He can't see her face, but by her tone voice he knows what she means.

"Girl. I'll be a good... girl to you, Mistress", he begs, fucking himself back. "Just, please, let me cum!"

He begged well. Y/N gives him that. She wishes she could keep Dean like that: begging, submitting, collared, helpless, dying for release, all hers. Yes, she's harsh and stern, but she can't denial his pleasure, she isn't unfair. He had been good, he deverves to cum.

"Please", he says one more time, lower, more desespareted as Y/N moves herself up and down, going even deepper and strokes his cock at the same time. He feels like if he doesn't cum, he'll go crazy.

"Cum, Deanna", Y/N whispers and Dean does as he's told. He gasp and moan as his white juice is freed from his body. Also, he feels empty and tired. Too happy, but tired. And the emptyness inside him means that Y/N removed her cock from him.  
When he looks at her, she throws the strap-on dildo at side and helps him to get on his feet, unties his hands and tells him to lay down. She's good and calm and cleans him up patiently. First, Y/N clean all the cum on the head of his cock, takes off his collar and put it down. Then she pread gentle kisses on his neck, so soft as the wings of a butterfly. Dean closes his eyes and lets himself enjoy the moment, her lips on him, how gentle she's being.  
Yes, Y/N can be gentle in this moments, when he's vulnerable and quiet. When he shows his weakness to her, Y/N takes care of him. She's a dommer, but is still a woman who wants to protect the ones she love. Dean is feeling vulnerable and she knows he needs her. So, yes, she cleans him up gently and kisses him few times. Slowly, removes all the make up his face. The lipstick, then the mascara and the whole thing.  
All the time Dean only lies there, he doesn't move or say anything. Because in these moments, Y/N won't do the things they do for arousement, she'll do it to take care of him and makes him feel safe after something so emotionaly and phisicaly exhausting. They both love what they do, but it's not to say that it's not consuming.  
When Dean is all clean, Y/N lay by his side on the bed and rest her head on his large chest. He caress her face and hair gently, so cute. She runs her fingers softly across his chest, he lets out small moans.  
After a while Y/N whispers, a devilish smile playing on on her lips:

"Oh, I like the sounds you make when I caress your chest. I imagine what other sounds you would make if I touch lower"


End file.
